


My Shield

by Supersoda



Category: RWBY
Genre: Bodyguard/Secret Lover au, F/M, Fluff, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, arkos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 11:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10989690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supersoda/pseuds/Supersoda
Summary: "Pyrrha as a famous actress and Jaune as her bodyguard/secret lover"requested by anon





	My Shield

**Author's Note:**

> To the anon who asked for this- Ask and ye shall receive

As much as Pyrrha disliked live TV interviews, they were a necessary evil in her line of work. Ren, her publicist tried to prepare her as best he could but the nerves still got to her every time. Despite her being an actress Pyrrha was a very private person, she didn’t like the world to know every intimate detail of her life but with her growing fame that was becoming harder to control. Now she was going on Vale’s biggest talk show “Lunch with Lisa”, she could practically see her privacy fade away. 

“We’ll be live in five minutes Miss. Nikos” someone with a headset and a clipboard informed her before rushing away to snapping orders into the headset. In an attempt to keep her hands from shaking she took a deep breath. 

“You are going to be great Pyrrha” She smiled when she heard Ren’s calming voice behind her. She turned to face him and gave what she hoped to be a convincing smile. Ren must have seen right through it because he took her hands and gave them a reassuring squeeze.

“Lisa isn't a shark looking for a story. There should be no surprises so it should be easy to keep your answers related to the X-Ray and Vav movie. You think you can do that?” he smiled when she nodded 

“Good, now go get ‘em tiger” she mouthed a quick ‘thank you’ as she was ushered to a comfy chair which was seated across a fashionable coffee table from the Lisa Lavender. She was briefly introduced before the cameraman counted down and they were on the air. Lisa made quick work of introductions and base questions before getting to the burning question in the minds of everyone.

“So Pyrrha, everyone is talking about how your bodyguard fought off three angry X-Ray and Vav fans at the latest premiere in Haven. Care to elaborate?” Lisa leant in giving Pyrrha a look that reminded her of some of the Grimm she would see sometimes.

“Well Lisa, I guess that some fans aren’t happy about the idea of the main villain being the Mad Queen rather than the Mad King. Overall I have been blessed with the support of many fans but I knew going in that there was going to be some backlash. I’m just glad that no one was seriously hurt.” she hoped that her voice didn't shake and was relieved when Lisa seemed satisfied with her answer. 

To be honest, the memory still sent ice running through her veins. She had just come out of the premiere when three men started to come at her shouting insults and obscenities. Of course, Pyrrha had taken self-defense classes and such but even so, three against one had her worried. She almost started to panic when she felt a familiar hand on her shoulder and a body block the space between her and the men.

“Just keep walking and ignore them” Jaune ordered with a hushed tone while guiding her to the limo that waited, he turned to the three who were closing in,   
“All right fellas, best you be on your way.” And when the three tried to make a move, Jaune stopped them. In reality, the fight was only a minute or two before more security subdued the men but when Jaune entered the limo he was grasping his side and wore a fat limp. 

“I can imagine. But one man fighting off three men with no serious injuries is incredible. You are very lucky to have such a dutiful bodyguard.” Pyrrha smiled and hoped that her blush was hidden under the makeup. 

“Yes, Jaune is very dedicated to my safety. He’s been on my team since the very beginning and I make sure he comes with me everywhere.” 

The interview continued Lisa continued on to ask about the movie and possibility of a sequel and future projects. It wasn’t until Pyrrha was back in her dressing room that she let out the sigh.

“So I’m dutiful bodyguard eh?” She turned to see Jaune sitting on the couch, an eyebrow cocked. She smiled and settled next to him. 

“You know you’re so much more than that” She leant in giving him a kiss but pulled away when she felt him wince.

“How are your ribs feeling?” she asked. Luckily the fat lip had healed but Pyrrha couldn’t help but notice how Jaune was still in pain. She had forced him to go to the hospital and put him under strict orders to take it easy until he was fully healed.

“Still bruised, but if that's what it takes to do my job and keep you safe it's worth it.” Jaune gave her an honest look that had her heart doing gymnastics.

“You know you’re no good to be if you don't take care of yourself. You shouldn’t have come here today.” She leant her head on his shoulder, taking his hand in hers. 

“Pyrrha, there was no way I was going to let you come to a crowded tv studio only days after three men tried to attack you. I’m not leaving your side.” His voice now carried a more serious tone, She was often struck by Jaune’s dedication to her own safety. Even before they became intimate Jaune was always there and rarely off the clock. Everyday Pyrrha was reminded of how lucky she truly was. 

“Well then,” she said standing up and grabbing a bottle of water from the table “I guess I’ll just have to tell Ren that I need a break from the public eye for a while. Maybe find some private villa in Mistral to hide away in for a few weeks.” She smirked at Jaune and took a swig of water. Jaune stood and took the water from her and returned it to the table. 

“Three weeks alone with you sounds perfect” He leant in and pressed a kiss on her lips. Pyrrha returned the kiss allowing her hands to rest on his neck and play with his hair, smiling when she felt his hands rest on her hips and pull her closer. They stayed anchored in each other's embrace until a loud knock on the door caused them to jump apart. 

“Pyrrha we’re leaving in five, everything ok in there?” Ren asked, 

“Everything’s fine Ren I’ll be out in a minute.” She replied and the two waited for a moment to make sure that no one else tried to come in. Jaune grabbed her coat and bag from the couch.

“Ready to go Miss. Nikos?” He asked in a tone that some would not necessarily find professional. Pyrrha just gave him another quick peck before taking her things, 

“I am thank you Jaune.”


End file.
